vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darmanitan
|-|Darmanitan= Summary Darmanitan, the evolution of Darumaka, is a Fire-type Pokémon from the Unova region. Being easy to heat up, Darmanitan can easily burn things up with its punches. |-|Zen Mode Darmanitan= Summary When low in health, Darmanitan enters this form, standing still as stone and sharpening its mind to unleash its psychic powers. |-|Darumaka= Summary Darumaka is the first Pokémon of its evolutionary line. It pulls its limbs to itself while it sleeps while its internal fire is reduced to 1100 degrees Fahrenheit. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Darumaka | Darmanitan Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Zen Charm Pokémon | Blazing Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (Via Taunt), Martial Arts, Sound Manipulation (Via Uproar), Status Effect Inducement (Sleep), Energy Projection (Via Extrasensory), Healing, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Fire, Ice, Fairy, Grass, Bug and Steel-type moves | All previous but Bug-type resistance in Zen Mode, Earth Manipulation (Via Rock Slide), Telekinesis (Via Psychic), Transformation (Via Zen Mode), extra Resistance to Psychic and Fighting-type moves in Zen Mode Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Scraggy, who is comparable to Tepig) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Pokémon like Serperior) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Pokémon like Tepig) | Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Pokémon like Serperior) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Superior to Mantyke) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks | Standard melee range. Up to kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Rawst Berry (Heals the user's burn should it get one) Intelligence: Instinctual, though high in battle, as Pokemon are naturally hardwired for battle. Weaknesses: Ground, Rock and Water-type moves | Same as before, Zen Mode is also weak to Ghost and Dark-type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Hustle:' Darumaka-only, allows its moves to do a noticeably higher amount of damage, however, they are more prone to miss. *'Inner Focus:' Darumaka-only, allows to not be made to flinch by opposing attacks and to not be weakened by Intimidate. *'Sheer Force:' Darmanitan-only, increases the power of all its attacks, but in exchange, they won't have additional potential effects (For example, burning) anymore. *'Zen Mode:' Darmanitan-only, when Darmanitan is low on health, it will enter Zen Mode. Moves *'Hammer Arm:' The user swings its arm to slam it on the opponent, this move also lowers the user's speed after use. *'Focus Punch:' The user focuses its mind to do a powerful punch, the move will fail if the user is attacked before, however. *'Take Down:' The user charges on the target, the user also gets some damage from it. *'Flame Wheel:' The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the target. This may also leave the target with a burn. *'Yawn:' The user lets loose a huge yawn that lulls the target into falling asleep after a moment. *'Extrasensory:' Fires a beam of odd energy at the target, it may also cause flinching. *'Rock Slide:' Darmanitan-only, creates rocks around itself which then are tossed to the opponent, this move may also make the target flinch. *'Psychic:' Darmanitan-only, the target is hit by a strong telekinetic force. This may also lower the target's ranged durability. *'Focus Blast:' Darmanitan-only, the user heightens its mental focus and unleashes its power. This may also lower the target's ranged durability. *'Overheat:' The user attacks the target at full power with a beam of flares. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's ranged attack potency. *'Fire Fang:' The user bites with flame-cloaked fangs. This may also make the target flinch and/or leave it with a burn. *'Superpower:' The user grabs the target and tosses it, this powerful move also lowers the user's physical attack potency and durability after use. *'Flare Blitz:' The user cloaks itself in fire and charges the target. This also damages the user quite a lot (The target is damaged far more). This attack may leave the target with a burn. *'Thrash:' The user rampages and attacks for a while to the opponent. The user then becomes confused. *'Uproar:' The user emits loud sound waves to attack for a while. *'Belly Drum:' The user drums its belly, drastically raising its attack potency, but the user also loses a noticeable amount of health after this move. *'Fire Punch:' The target is punched with a fiery fist. This may also leave the target with a burn. *'Work Up:' The user is roused, increasing its attack potency. *'Taunt:' The target is taunted into a rage that allows it to use only offensive techniques for a while. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Video Game Characters